Cards?
by Blondeheadedmonkey94
Summary: FEMSLASH. If you don't like don't read it! Maria gets some help with playing cars. inspired by Extreme Strip Poker. Maria/Candice. Mention of Lita/Trish
1. Chapter 1

**Cards? **

**By. Blondeheadmonkey94**

A/N: I don't own any of the divas mention below. This is my first try at femslash. So hopefully I don't mess it up to bad. I got the idea when I was surfing Youtube.

A/N: A special thanks to Heel Princess for listening to my ideas and being patient with me while I was trying to think this all out.

Maria and Candice were getting ready for their ECW extreme poker game on Tuesday. And boy was Maria nervous. She didn't mind being naked around other women or men for that fact, she very comfortable with her body and all that came with it. But she was worried about the card game what would happened if Candice found out that she couldn't play a simple card game. And the game was going to be very simple.

Why Maria was thinking about wither or not to Candice that she couldn't play cards, her girlfriend came into their hotel room. Seeing the thinking look on her girlfriends face immediately became worried. "What's wrong?" Candice asked "Nothing." Maria answered just as fast Candice asked the question. Candice raised one perfectly arched eyebrow at her. "Promise not to laugh at me?" Maria pleaded with her. Candice just looked at her, Maria rushed run after seeing the look on Candice's face. "Well see I can't play cards, I don't know the suites. As a kid, I couldn't play go fish, old maid or anything like that." Maria said fidgeting with her hands. Candice smiled at her, "Oh Baby is that all?" Maria nodded her head shocked. "Don't worry about it. Candy will take care of it all for you." Candice said leaning down and kissing Maria's puckered lips. Candice then stood up to her full height and stood out in the hallway and called the two divas that she could count on in a time like this. Those two divas being Trish Stratus and Lita. The petite blonde former women's champion answered the phone after the first ring.

"_Hello?" _"Hi Trish." _"Candice? Please tell me that you didn't accidentally break anything on Maria again?" _"Hey, that wasn't my fault. And no it's nothing like that." Candice said. _"Well thank god for that. I couldn't imagine explaining to other nurse what happened like the last time." _Candice couldn't help but laugh this was true, there was no mistaking that accident. _"So what's up sugar?" _"Well you know how Maria and I are suppose to be on Extreme Strip poker on Tuesday?" after getting Trish's positive answer, Candice continued, "Well my lovely girlfriend decided to inform me today she doesn't know the difference between any of the cards." Trish had started laughing, Candice could hear Lita also start laughing in the background. _"Come on over, we have got to see this for ourselves." _Trish said. "Alright we will be over in a few." Candice said, "And Trish, Thanks I owe you one." Candice hung up the phone and walked into her hotel room again. "Get up, I got you help." Candice said. "YAY! I love you Candy." Maria said jumping up from the bed, bouncing a few short bounces before bounding over to Candice and kissing her full on the mouth. Candice kissed her back, her hand sliding up to grab a hold of Maria's perky breast, she gave it a little squeeze, causing Maria moan in excitement. Candice pulled away from the kiss and removed her hand. "No Fair." Maria pouted stick her lower lip out into a pout. "We will get back to that later." Candice getting Maria's shoes and placing them in front of her. Sometimes Candice felt like she was babysitting but that was made her so attracted to Maria to being with. The former playboy cover girl waited for her at the door, Maria caught up to her girlfriend interlocking their hands as they walked out of the hotel room.

Since they had a elevator ride down to the floor that Lita and Trish were on. They had to do something to keep themselves entrained, so Maria did whatever girl who was turned on did. She took advantage of the situation once they were in the elevator, she kissed Candice pushing her against the wall of the elevator, Maria slid her hand underneath Candice's shirt cupping the lace cover breast and squeezing it. Candice moaned into Maria's mouth. In one fluid motion Maria hit the stop button causing the elevator to stop and ripping the buttons of Candice's button down shirt open, so she had better access to one of the goodies that could keep her entrain for hours. Maria placed little kisses down Candice's neck, down her collarbone towards the lacy bra. Candice threw her head back in ecstasy as Maria's tongue traced Candice's nipple though the bra. Maria made the same trail on the other nipple before going back up and kissing Candice again.

Candice hissed in surprise as Maria's soft hand went down the waistband of her jeans and started rubbing the fabric of her underwear. The soft circles were driving Candice crazy, her fingernails started scrapping at Maria's back. Maria stopped what she was doing and un buttoned the jeans and tugged them down giving her better access to Candice's Candy Land. Maria started the rubbing again this time faster then the last time. "Oh my god!" Candice moaned out as Maria kept rubbing her nub with her one hand and the other pushed a side Candice's damp underwear. Maria licked Candice's womanhood up and down before inserting a finger in the wetness and heat. It took a couple of the thrust of Maria's fingers for Candice to get use to it. Then Maria started added another one. Candice was moaning, she put one hand shakily on the guardrail behind her to keep her upright while the other one ran though Maria's hair. "Oh! Ohh! Oh fuck yeah." Candice moaned out. Maria licked Candice again this time almost sending the candilious diva over the edge. Maria removed her fingers from Candice's wetness and put her mouth on the center instead. "Oh yeah right there baby." Maria wiggled her tongue around while her fingertips went back up to Candice's swollen nub to start rubbing it. Candice screamed out as she hit her breaking pointing, coming on to her girlfriend's tongue. Maria put the lacy panties back into place and pulled Candice's pants up before going up and kissing Candice again.

"That was fucking amazing." Candice breathed out her chest heaving. "Thank you." Maria said before leaning over the trembling Candice and pressing the stop button again, making the elevator start up again. " Umm Candy baby you might want to pull yourself together before we get up to Trish and Lita's room we don't want them thinking any bad of us." Maria said giggling. Candice nodded her head before doing up her pants. Her mind wasn't really into playing cards right now, she want to her girlfriend back to their hotel room and screw her senseless.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cards? **_

_**By. Blondeheadmonkey94**_

_A/N: I don't own any of the divas mention below. This is my first try at femslash. So hopefully I don't mess it up to bad. I got the idea when I was surfing Youtube. _

_A/N: A special thanks to Heel Princess for listening to my ideas and being patient with me while I was trying to think this all out._

Cards Part 2

Maria linked hers and Candice's hands together again as they exited the elevator. Maria giggled to herself as they walked down the hallway down to the shared hotel room that Lita and Trish were sharing. Candice hadn't said anything since they had left the elevator. She was quiet, she was remembering what happened in the elevator. She loved it when Maria took control like that. Usually it was Candice who did all the dominance when it came to the love making. But that was damn out right fucking amazing. Maria knocked on the door. The fiery red head opened the door and smiled at the couple standing outside the door. "It's about time." Lita said holding open the door. "What took you guys so long?" she asked. "We got stuck in the elevator." Maria giggled shrugging her shoulders. Trish looked at them. "Candice what the hell happened to your shirt?" Trish asked. "Maria got frisky in the elevator and ripped it open." Candice replied. Trish and Lita exchanged looks and nodded their heads. "What? We aren't nymphos.' Candice said defending herself. "Says the porn star." Lita teased causing the candilious diva to throw a pillow at her. Lita threw back at her. "Hey now as much as pillows fights are, there is just not enough of us to do it, so lets not start." Trish said taking the pillow back and sitting it on the bed, before taking a seat on the bed. Maria sat down next to the blonde, Candice and Lita followed suite taking seats on the bed. Candice in between Lita and Maria. Trish pulled out the deck of cards, and fanned them out. "Okay Ria, these cards are very easy to learn." Trish said starting the lesson.

It took them 4 hours trying to teach Maria the suites of the cards. Trish flopped down on the bed with frustration. Lita followed her girlfriend's suite flopping down the opposite way. Candice counted to 20 in her head before trying again, she had stroke of genius. She picked up all four suites. "Okay Ria baby, we are going to try this one more time." "Are you mad at me?" Maria asked. "Of course not baby. We are just a little frustrated." Candice said. "Are you going to handcuff me when we get back to the room?" Maria asked, causing the former playboy cover girl to flush. "You have handcuffed Maria?" Trish asked giggling. "What? We like role playing. You guys are more then welcome to use them any time." Candice said, "And only if you want, I will handcuff you." Maria smiled clapping her hands together, leaning forward and kissing Candice. "Hey! Enough!' Lita said throwing a pillow them again. "Let's get back to the task at hand." Trish said pointing to the cards in Candice's hands. "Oh right sorry." Candice said blushing. "Okay, these four suites, are going to be easy to remember." Candice scooted over to where Trish was sitting. "Okay ,anything diamonds its like remembering Trish." Trish smiled at the other red headed girl before blowing a kiss at Candice. "Anything hearts, Lita." Candice said holding up the queen of hearts next to Lita's face. "Me, I am the spades." Candice said holding up the queen of spades next to her face. "And you baby, you are clubs. So anything clubs, you are." Candice said holding up the queen of clubs next to Maria, who nodded her head, her thinking face back on. "Okay I think I got it." Maria said nodding her head again. Lita took the cards from Candice and shuffled them again. "Let's quiz you then." Lita said, flipping the first card over. It was an ace of diamonds. Maria looked at it thoughtfully before looking at Trish who was biting her lower lip. "Oh, I know what that is. That is a diamond." Trish's beautiful face broke out into a smile. "Good you got one." Candice said as Lita flipped over the next one. 7 of spades. Maria smiled victoriously at her girlfriend. "I know that one. That's a spade." Candice's face broke out into a huge smile. "Great job baby." Lita flipped over the next card, Jack of hearts. Maria looked at it again thoughtfully and then looked at Lita who was gazing at Trish both biting their lower lips. "duh, that's a heart." all three girls smiled at her. "One more Maria baby lets see if you can get it." Lita smiled as she flipped over the last card. King of clubs. "OH oh I know that one. that's a club. Yeah I did it!!" Maria said jumping on the bed excitedly first kissing Candice then Lita and then lastly Trish. "I am going to take her back to the hotel room." Candice said grabbing her bouncing girlfriend's shoulders. "Okay you do that. Have fun. And try not to deface anymore elevators." Lita called as the former playboy cover girl and her girlfriend. Candice flipped them the bird as she walked them out of the hotel room.

Instead of taking the elevator, they took the stairs, down two floors to their room. This time Candice was in control, she already her shirt off, Maria ran into the room in front of Candice. "Have your way with me baby. Fuck me senseless." Maria said sitting down on the bed spread her legs open. Candice smiled pushing her back onto the bed and kicking off her heels. And then getting up on the bed straddling her girlfriend starting with kissing her. Maria kissed her back. Candice pulled back smiling at her, she pulled Maria's tee shirt over her head, before starting to kiss her again. Candice grabbed both of Maria's hands and put them about her head. "No touching." Candice breathed out. Maria shuddered. Candice skillfully undid Maria's bra, before she started kissing Maria again starting at her mouth then working her way down, her neck biting and sucking here and there. Before kissing her way down to the right breast, taking Maria's nipple between her thumb and forefinger and gave it a little squeeze, as she licked in between Maria's breasts She finally let the nipple go bent her head down to swirl her tongue around it.

She moved onto the next breast doing the same thing. Candice then slid Maria's skirt off leaving her in her thong, Candice took the moment and removed her own jeans. Candice moved between Maria's parted legs again and started kissing her abs and down until she reached the under wear that was damp. Candice lifted her head up and smiled at her girlfriend who was looking down at her eyes filled with lust. Candice placed her hand on Maria's womanhood as she came back up and kissed Maria. Maria squirmed underneath her aching for Candice's skilled mouth to give what she really wanted. Candice's hand rubbed back and forth. Maria moaned into their kiss. Candice's other hand found its way to Maria's breast giving hard squeeze.

Candice moved her way down to the promised land. Her hands removed Maria's thong. Her fingertips going to the sensitive rub, rubbing it slightly and then running them down the rest of the way. Slowly she interested one of her fingers, causing Maria to gasp. Candice started moving her finger in and out of Maria's heat and wetness. "Oh god Candy that feels so good." Maria moaned out. Candice added another finger as she put her mouth on Maria's nub and started sucking and licking on it. "Oh fuck me!" Maria moaned her back arching as her hands grabbed a hold the sheets and gripped them tight in her hands. Candice removed her finger and licked Maria's whole womanhood. "ohh. Candy. Fuck me harder." Maria moaned out. Candice darted her tongue in and out savoring Maria's taste. She started wiggling her tongue every snake like. Her manicured finger tips found their way back up to Maria's swollen clit and started rubbing it fast. Maria started riding Candice's tongue. It didn't take long for Maria to climax and scream out. Candice pulled back licking her lips and then made her way back up to Maria's lips and kissed her.

"Now what are you going to wear Tuesday for strip poker?" Candice asked grinning.


End file.
